Incertidumbre
by lhbarba
Summary: Dudas... dudas


Incertidumbre

Por: Liliana H. Barba

_I sense there's something in the wind_

Limpio las lagrimas que corren por mis mejillas, mientras siento como aire mueve suavemente mi falda. Me encuentro sola en esta mi amada colina, mientras allá abajo, los demás terminan de recoger los restos de la reunión organizada en mi honor.

He tenido la necesidad de alejarme un momento, pues me siento tan abrumada que quiero gritar, saltar, correr o lo que sea que pueda sacarme este sentimiento que se ha instalado en mi corazón.

Pero como eliminas de un tajo, un amor que ha venido creciendo a lo largo de los años? Como eliminar una ilusión que tu mente de niña ha mantenido viva a pesar de las penas?

-Albert, es mi príncipe de la colina- vuelvo a pensar- mi primer amor… aquel que me ha impulsado durante tanto tiempo.

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

Y ahora que sigue?- me pregunto- se que el amor por él se ha instalado en mi desde hace algún tiempo; pero han sido tantas las veces que se me ha negado la felicidad, que ya no estoy segura de querer intentarlo otra vez.

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

Oigo mi nombre y sé que es el quien me habla… lo sé porque mi propio cuerpo siente su cercanía. Me apresuro a limpiar los rastros de lágrimas, porque sé que si me las ve, no descansara hasta saber la verdad.

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

-así que aquí te ocultabas, pequeña- me dice

-Ya no soy una pequeña – le contesto mientras recompongo mi postura.

-Lo sé- contesta con un rastro de tristeza- ya me he dado cuenta de ello.

_The worst is just around the bend_

-Tengo que retirarme ya Candy, mañana viajo temprano para Chicago y de aquí ha Europa… recuerdas que te lo comente?

-Si lo recuerdo Albert- le digo- no te preocupes por mí, aquí estaré bien cuidada por mis madres.

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

Me acerco para rodearlo con mis brazos, sé que no necesito decirle más, pues puedo sentir como el mismo me abraza, mientras su mentón descansa en mi cabello.

_And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be_

-Prométeme que vas a cuidarte- me dice mientras estrecha más su abrazo- y que no vas a olvidarme.

-Como olvidarte- le digo sin arriesgarme a mirarlo- acaso he olvidado en todos estos años a mi "Príncipe de la Colina"?... acaso Albert Andrew es fácil de olvidar?

__

What will become of my dear friend?

Alejas un poco tu cuerpo del mío y me diriges una mirada inescrutable… Que pasa por tu mente Albert?... que es esa incertidumbre que alcanzo a vislumbrar en tus ojos?

Sacudes un par de veces tu cabeza y me das un beso en la frente.

-Prometo escribirte cada semana, candy- me dices mientras acomodas mi cabello- pero necesito que me des tu palabra de que harás lo mismo.

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

-Claro- le digo y en tono de broma continuo- y si no me contestas te aseguro que te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo para traerte de vuelta y que no vuelvas a faltar a tus promesas.

Tu mirada se vuelve a enturbiar… en que piensas? … acaba con mis dudas de una vez.

_Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud_

Estas a punto de hablar, cuando escuchamos como los demás se acercan por el camino y sé que el tiempo se acaba, si voy a confesar mis sentimientos debe de ser ahora.

-Albert… creo que te amo- te digo con premura.

-Candy…yo…- no puedes terminar de hablar, una avalancha de niños te ha tomado por sorpresa. Saben que eres el único que los complace en todo y sin más te llevan a rastras.

Volteas a verme una vez más, y sé que la conversación no ha terminado – luego hablamos- alcanzas a decir, pero sé que el tiempo está en mi contra porque tu hora de partida se acerca

_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

El resto de la velada fue un "estira y afloja" que nunca nos permitió un momento a solas, pues mientras los niños me atosigaban con sus reclamos, mis madres se apartaban de ti un minuto de tan agradecidas que se sienten con tus donaciones.

__

And will we ever end up together?

Tu tiempo de partir llego, lo supe desde que vi que George entro por la puerta del hogar… no fui la única desilusionada… los niños te extrañaran a raudales, nunca habían encontrado a un contrincante tan perfecto para sus travesuras y juegos.

-Candy, podemos hablar- me dijiste con seriedad- será rápido.

-Esto no puede ser bueno- pensé para mi, nunca te he visto tan serio, y aunque no tengo mucha experiencia, no creo que las confesiones amorosas empiecen con un "será rápido".

_no, I think not, it's never to become_

-Hace un rato, dijiste que crees amarme- me preguntaste con brusquedad- es cierto esto?

-Claro que lo es- te conteste- alguna vez te he mentido?

-No será agradecimiento?- me dijiste- no será que tal vez estas intercambiándome por Terry?

-Yo nunca haría eso, Albert- le dije a punto del llanto pero continúe-Se que es cierto que he pasado por mucho en los últimos meses, pero eso no amerita que dude de mis sentimientos…

-La gente suele confundirse Candy- me interrumpiste- muchas veces pensamos que la amistad es amor… que la pasión es amor… y no lo es… por eso te lo repito y piensa bien en tu respuesta… es verdad lo que me dijiste?...

_For I am not the one_

-Si es verdad- dije con la certeza que me da mi corazón- y por favor no dudes de mí… y si no correspondes a mis sentimientos, no te preocupes… que si ya he vivido sin amor una vez lo podre hacer una vez más-

No espere por una respuesta, me di media vuelta y me retire a mi habitación en donde me encerré a piedra y lodo.

Tú quisieras o no debías de marcharte, pues al día siguiente iniciabas un recorrido por las propiedades de la familia que te mantendrían alejado de América por varios meses.

_And will we ever end up together?_

Recibí muchas tristezas y alegrías en ese tiempo que duraste lejos; algunas relacionadas con el trabajo y otras con la vida.

Tus cartas llegaban mientras que las mías partían; pero de mis sentimientos nunca más volvimos a discutir…llegue a la conclusión de que era lo mejor.

Ahora comprendía que si se puede cortar el amor de tajo, o más bien 'alguien" puede cortar tu amor de tajo.

_no, I think not, it's never to become_

_For I am not the one_

…Y regresaste, después de casi un año aquí estas una vez más… ahora la pregunta es: Como me debo de comportar contigo?

Como novia abandonada?... aunque nunca fuera tu novia

Como una amante despechada?... aunque nunca fuera tu amante.

O como la eterna amiga que aquí estará para mí?... si creo que ese será mi papel a representar.

Las palabras cariñosas para todos los habitantes del hogar y los saludos de cortesía de parte mía tomaron exactamente 10 minutos. Lo sé porque para no mirarte prefería dirigir mi vista al gran reloj de la sala.

Pero tú en cambio o dejabas de darme atenciones- Y para que- pensaba yo- si son las mismas que le darías a una hermanita.

Luego de un rato, nos quedamos solos y fue cuando sentí que te sentaste junto a mí.

-Y como has estado- me preguntaste

-Bien- te dije- y tú?

- Algo preocupado- contestaste-

-A que se debe tu preocupación?... dejaste algún pendiente en tus viajes?

-De hecho si, deje un pendiente… pero no en mis viajes… más bien aquí.

-Mira Albert- dije mientras me levantaba- no pienso tener esta conversación, ya me diste tu opinión sobre "mis sentimientos" y no volveré a pasar por la misma humillación.

-Nunca te di mi opinión- me interrumpiste- cuando estábamos hablando, lo que quería era que definieras bien lo que sentías.

-Mira- continuaste- yo no soy un "plato de segunda mesa", si dices amarme, tiene que ser con todo tu corazón, no con los restos que otros hayan dejado.

-Claro que te amo- dije mientras me volteaba a la ventana, pues no me atrevía a dirigirte la mirada.

-Si estás segura de ello- decías mientras te acercabas a mi- entonces necesito que primero me perdones por no saber entender en su momento tus palabras.

-Ahora- continuaste- puede por favor voltear a ver a este pobre enamorado?

Esa última palabra hiso que brincara.

-Enamorado?- dije mientras volteaba

No me dejaste decir más, me abrazaste como aquella vez y mientras una vez más recargabas tu mentón en mi cabello, me dijiste.

-Yo también te amo, pero no podía dejar mi corazón en tus manos sin que estuvieras segura de tus sentimientos.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras, a veces las acciones son mejor, pues un beso dice más que mil palabras y un abrazo puede expresar lo que mil sentimientos significan.

Ahora los temores han quedado aun lado, los dos sabemos lo que sentimos y que nada puede o debe interponerse al verdadero amor.

FIN

*frases en cursivas tomadas de la canción "Sally's song" del soundtrack de la película "The nigthmare before christmas"


End file.
